Russell's Story
"Russell's Story is the third story of the '400 Days' DLC of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis Russell's story will be about him being picked up by Nate after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. When he is walking down a road, a truck is seen coming towards him. Russell has the option to jump into the grass area off the road right next to Carley/Doug's rotting corpse to be hidden, but this attempt is unsuccessful. Nate then asks Russell to join him. After getting in the car and some dialogue, Nate gets a bit crazy and stops the car so a female walker can come at Russell's side of the vehicle. He then rolls down the window so Russell can get a better look. After Nate has his fun he pulls out a gun and tries to shoot the walker, but has no ammo. Then Nate drives off flinging the zombie off the car. Their next stop is the truck stop where Nate suggests to grab supplies when he gets interrupted with bullets shot at his car. Russell gets out of the car and ducks down to a gas pump as Nate yells that he'll "cover him" and make a run for it. As Russell's running to the pickup, he'll notice that Nate isn't shooting. When he get there, Nate will suggest moving to the red car across the station. Russell will now have the choice to go first or cover Nate. After Russell and Nate get to the second car Russell will have to run the the semi with Nate covering hum. As he is running, Russell trips and falls, but then Nate comes to the rescue picking up Russell and saving his life. When you get to the back you will see a walker that is the cop (Clyde) that was bitten from Vince's story and Russell has the choice to kill it or walk away. Walking away will allow the walker to show up in Bonnie's story when she rolls down the hill. When inside the cafe Russell will have the choice to sneak up on the shooter or run up on him. Either way he finds out that the shooter is just an old man trying to protect his injured wife. The man thought that Nate was the man who hurt his wife and that he brought his friend to finish the job and take all of his food. Nate then brings up that he should just kill them and take their food for shooting at them for "no reason". Russell then has the choice to stay with Nate or walk away. Either way Nate will shoot the couple, thus revealing where the bloodstain from Shel's story in the cafe originated from. In-Game Decision(s) Did you leave Nate or stay with him? *Left Nate - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Credits *Russell *Nate *Walt *Jean *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) Deaths *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Walt *Jean Trivia *First Appearance of Russell. *First (And Last) Appearance of Walt. *First (And Last) Appearance of Jean. *First (Or Last) Appearance of Nate. (Determinant) *Russell's story begins with him walking along the same road from Long Road Ahead. *Russell can find either Carley or Doug's corpses if he chooses to hide. **Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road.